In Memory Of
by letgo
Summary: Gohan's class is doing play on one special Budokai tournament, the one where Goku and Chichi get married. But what if the play happens to be on a special date and the star has something he'll want to say. I can't say any more without ruining the story.


In Memory of...

I am revising this story, again. I like to revise my stories over and over until I think they're perfect. I don't own anything that you recognize, well, unless you recognize it from the past two times. Also, it's been a while since I've seen Dragon Ball, but I try to use the actual show dialogue.

"Now, class, today we will start learning about the play we will be presenting in three months," Mrs. Clink told her drama class. Everyone gave a collective groan.

"Is it about the great Hercule?" Sharpner asked and many people perked up at the mention of the great one's name.

"No, but it is about a famous event," the teacher went on. This got some people's attention, while others were depressed that it wasn't about everyone's hero, Hercule.

"Is it the Cell Games?" Asked Videl, curious.

"No, it's the 23rd Budokai Tournament! And our script was written by a first hand witness! In fact, the man who wrote our script actually competed himself and made it to the semi-finals!" The teacher squealed. Gohan's face went dead white, but everyone, even Videl was to busy being excited to notice. He had a funny feeling that he knew the person who wrote it. He didn't know who had written the script, yet he was sure that he knew the person now.

"Yes, what's your question?" The teacher asked, seeing Gohan's hand up in the air. He had to know who was it that had written the script.

"Who wrote the script?" He asked simply enough.

"Hmm, a man named Krillen," the teacher told him after a few minutes of thinking. Videl noticed Gohan's face change looks.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he told her. He muttered under his breath, "Guess I know who to go pay a visit to."

"Why don't you look through the script real quick, pick out the part you want, and then we'll do an audition," Mrs. Clink said, tossing scripts to everyone who wanted a part. Gohan flipped through the script, already deciding he'd try to play his dad. No way did he want someone to mess up that part. He also looked at Piccolo's part, another he didn't want anyone to mess up. He really and truly hoped the person who got his mom's part didn't mess it up to bad.

"Okay, time for auditions! I want each person to try out for two parts," she told them. "Erasa, you first."

"Umm, okay. I want the part of Chichi," she announced. Gohan really hoped that she wouldn't suck at this part. "You mean, you don't remember the promise you made me! How could you!" She yelled in a voice that made Gohan wince. He really hoped that Erasa wouldn't be playing his mother. Around the room, Gohan noticed people muttering that they really found that Erasa was horrible at playing the part of Chichi. "Umm, now I'll do Launch," she giggled. "Okay, everyone, outta the way!" She yelled, sounding quite like the tough bitchy Launch. Gohan was impressed. He'd only met Launch once, but Erasa had her down well.

"Okay, Sharpener, you next," the teacher told the student. He walked smugly up to the 'stage'. He was cocky enough that he felt that he'd get the part he wanted, Son Goku.

"I'm gonna do that part of Son Goku!" He yelled. "Now I will kill you, Piccolo," he said flatly, breaking up after each syllable. Inwardly, Gohan had to groan. There was no way he'd let Sharpener play his father, even if, he admitted, their IQs had to be close. "And, my second part is the announcer dude. Okay, here I go. Wow, did you see that! There are now four Tien Shin Hans!" Gohan knew that that part was perfect for Sharpener. He had met the announcer guy before and Sharpener reminded him of the guy.

"Gohan, you're next," the teacher announced. He walked up slowly over to the area that was their 'stage.'

"I'm doing the part of Son Goku as well," he announced. He heard Sharpener whisper a mean comment to Erasa and Videl, but the demi-saiya-jin ignored it. "Bride? What's a bride?" He asked, remembering that from what his mother had told him. He had seen it in to script and just knew he had to do that part. "Oh, I thought it was something you ate," he went on, flashing the famous Son Guy Grin that no other guy could pull of without it making themselves look like a dork.

"And, my second part will be Piccolo," he told everyone, who were awed by how good he'd been as Goku. "Remember, you kill me, you kill Kami," he said, his face in a scowl he'd learnt from Piccolo when he'd been a boy. He noticed some people flinch at the scowl. Vegeta's scowl, and Piccolo's seemed to have that effect on people. He walked over to his friends.

"Umm, okay, Videl, you're up," the teacher said after a few minutes, obviously in awe of Gohan's acting.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to do the part of Chichi," she said nervously. "Master Roshi should know who I am. And Puar, and Yamcha. My name is Chichi! You know the daughter of the Ox King!" She yelled. Gohan had forgotten in the few short minutes and popped his head, looking for his mother. "And, I guess I'll do the part of that cat, Puar," she told them. "Go Yamcha! You can win!" She said, making her voice extremely high, like she'd been on helium.

"Next," the teacher called. Gohan fell into an almost slumber type area of awareness. "Tomorrow I'll tell you your parts," Mrs. Clink told them as they left for home.

The Next Day

"Rick will play the part of Master Roshi. Erasa will play the part of Launch. Puar will be done by Angela, as Oolong by Tony. Nini will play the part of Bulma Briefs. Sharpener will play the announcer guy. The fighters will be as follows: Marcus as Tien Shin Han, Kyle as Master Tao, Hero by Wayne, Krillen by Rick, Alex as Yamcha the bandit, Videl as Anonymous/ Chichi, Piccolo will be done by Stewie. And last of all, Gohan will play Son Goku!" The teacher announced. Many people were disappointed, but at least almost everyone agreed that she'd made the right choices for each part.

"Hey, nerd boy, you do realize that you've got a fighting part, right?" Sharpener asked, not knowing Gohan's background. If he had, I'm sure the teen wouldn't have spoken about it at all.

"Yes and your point is?" He answered.

"I doubt a scrawny little boy could fight! I mean, I've seen pictures of Son Goku and he's got almost as many muscles as Hercule," Sharpener went on. It took all of Gohan's strength to keep him from knocking Sharpener out.

"Oh, and as a special treat, almost all of the people who participated in the semi-final round of the tournament have agreed to come. In fact, everyone but Hero and Son Goku will be here. We were not able to find these people, so I would like the two students with those parts to stay after class for a few minutes," she told the class as they left. "Okay, Wayne, plain and simple, the man known as Hero is in a mental institution. I'm sorry, but you should be able to do that part fairly decent any way's. Just keep by either Piccolo or Master Roshi," she told the teen human. "Good bye," she said as the boy left. "Okay, now Gohan, I have to tell you this, Son Goku died about seven years ago, around the time the cell Games were ending. His widow, Chichi, is coming. She offered for the person who got your part the chance to hang around her older son, but only if it didn't interfere with his schoolwork. She seemed very insistent that her son not be bothered with his schooling. He's supposed to go to this school, but if you can't find him, you are to be around people who knew him, which would be almost everyone there," the teacher told him.

"Do you know the name of his son?" He asked, amused.

"No, I'm really sorry," she admitted.

"Oh, well, later," he called, leaving the room.

Gohan sat around bored, keeping his ki low, hoping that the others wouldn't notice him. He noticed everyone deep in discussion.

"I am so oh, I don't know, happy!" Videl told them at lunch. The other three people at the table, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener shot their eyebrows up at that. Videl was never ever bubbly like she was now. It was like someone had switched her personality with Erasa's. The three all began to talk about what they'd learnt from their person. Gohan pretended to be amused, but he wasn't.

"Poor Gohan. I can't believe his person died," Erasa told the other two.

"Mrs. Son! Come sit with us!" Videl yelled, seeing the woman. Chichi made her way over to the table; she'd really liked the girl who was playing her part. The girl reminded her of when she was younger, and she already had decided she would set up Videl with her elder son, Gohan. Hearing his mother's name, Gohan tried to sink under the table.

"What are you doing on the floor Gohan?" Erasa asked, looking down at her friend who was sitting next to her. At hearing his name, the teen knew his life was over.

"Gohan?" Chichi asked, confused for a moment. She looked at the spot her son had occupied, and sure enough, there sat Gohan on the floor. "Gohan, get off the floor this minute!" She yelled at the boy. Fearing the frying pan, Gohan did just that. By now, all the rest of the present Z crew had noticed the teen, who let his ki go back to where it normally was. "Well, Gohan, what part do you have?" She asked.

"Gohan's got the best part in the whole play. He gets to be Son Goku!" Erasa squealed.

"What! Gohan why didn't you tell me?" Chichi demanded.

"It slipped my mind," he offered, flashing that Son Grin.

"I swear, you act more like your father each day," she sighed. "Have you seen Goten anywhere?" She asked.

"No, I didn't the squirt was even here," he answered truthfully. He began to search for the ki of his brother, but the little guy was doing to good a job keeping it suppressed.

Just then, the mini Goku decided to make his presence known by tackling his older brother.

"Goten, get ouffa me!" Gohan yelled, trying to get the determined boy to listen to him.

"No way!" The little kid cheered, enjoying his game of wrestle with the older, stronger brother.

"Boys, break it up!" Chichi yelled, bonking each of their heads with her trusty frying pan.

"Ow, that had to hurt," someone commented.

"Lady, are you trying to kill them or what?" Sharpener yelled at Chichi, while everyone used to this just went back to eating and talking.

"That hurt," the Son boys whined together.

"Good, it was supposed to," Chichi answered.

"You're still alive? And not hurt!" Videl said wondrously.

"No, not really," Gohan shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"So, Gohan, what part in the play do you get to be?" Krillen asked.

"Son Goku," he answered, dreading what the short man would say to him.

"Really? Well like father, like Son!" He laughed, walking off.

"Hey, Krillen, you do know I'm going to kill you!" He yelled. The once bald man just laughed more.

"Dude, you do realize he was once a great martial artist, and could still kick your butt," Sharpener told him.

"Nuh-uh, my big brother's WAY stronger than Krillen!" Goten bragged to the teen.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it kid," he told the little boy. Gohan recognized the look in his brother's eyes.

"No going super!" He hissed in the boy's ear.

"Why not?" Goten whined. He saw Gohan pointing at someone. It was Chichi with her frying pan, ready for some saiya-jin head bonking. "Oh," the little boy said, answering his own question.

"Gohan! I didn't know you went to school here!" Bulma greeted the boy.

"Oh, hi," he greeted his long time friend.

"Are you in the play?" She asked.

"He's the star! He gets to be Son Goku," Erasa bragged for her friend.

"Really? That's interesting. I'll have to tell Vegeta. Just don't turn so violent like your father," Bulma replied. "Well, later," she called to them, walking over to her student.

"Do you know Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked, suspicious of the guy.

"Yeah, you could say that," he answered, doing the famous Son Scratch. By the end of lunch, every present member of the Z gang had made his/her way over to the disgruntled teen. Each had made some kind of private inside joke about Gohan playing Goku, but no one on the outside got it, much to the relief of Gohan.

One month and a half later

"I don't want to become a widow before I'm even married!" Videl whined, sounding more than a little like Chichi. Gohan had long ago given up on trying to put up the act of not being able to do martial arts. Now, he just fought on the level of a beginner, at least to him, it was. To everyone else, he had the level of a very experienced fighter. Now, he and the guy playing Piccolo fought. The two fought with a fury, although it was clear that Gohan way outclassed his opponent.

"Kamehameha!" He yelled, not gathering his ki like he would have done normally. A blue laser hit his opponent.

"Very good!" Mrs. Clink clapped.

The night before the show

"Really? You mean that Goku can come back for a whole day! Tell him he has to come tomorrow night! Thank you so much Baba!" Chichi yelled, excited, for her husband would get to see their son in a play about Goku.

The night of the show

Gohan was nervous. It was the night of the play. Everyone he knew was in the audience. Well, everyone but that one that mattered the most.

In the audience

"This is sure uncomfortable, Chi," he complained. Goku had been talked into wearing a tux, and it was clear he didn't like the thing. He had agreed with her plan, and was keeping his ki extremely low. He wanted to surprise his oldest son as well.

Backstage

"Can I say something before the play begins? I want to dedicate it to someone," Gohan asked the cast.

"Who?" People asked.

"Son Goku," he answered, not wanting everyone to know how he truly felt. It was the seventh year anniversary of his father's death.

"Can't see why not, seeing as the play's about him," Mrs. Clink replied. Everyone agreed, and they even thought he should be the one to do it because it had been his idea, and he was the one playing the guy.

In the audience

The three Sons sat, ready for the play to begin. Goku was really looking forward to see who his son was playing and who was playing he himself.

"We want to dedicate this play to a very special person that passed away seven years ago today. His name was Son Goku, and he was my father," they heard Gohan say to everyone. Looks of shock passed through crowd and cast members alike. Goku looked at his grown son.

"He's playing me isn't he?" Goku asked, not taking his eyes of off his son.

"Yes," Chichi answered, tears of happiness or sadness, he couldn't tell, rolling down her face. The family watched the play, Goku and Chichi reliving the memories; Goten entranced by his older brother's performance.

When the play was over, the Sons headed backstage to see their son and brother. Gohan took one look at his father, then broke down in happiness.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me," he told the boy. They embraced.

"Gohan?" A small voice behind the teen asked. He turned around, tears flowing down his face in two neat little paths, to see Videl. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am," he answered. People gave him strange looks, seeing the nerd boy, who was not only an excellent fighter, but the son of Son Goku, a guy he'd just portrayed in their play, walking off with the Videl Satan, daughter of the one and only. But then again, who wouldn't be staring?

Hmm, lot's of stuff was added this time. I swear, revising everything get's easier adn easier each time. Mostly the beginning was changed, and parts of the middle, but not really anything at the end. I hope you enjoyed my re-revised story. Until next time!


End file.
